


An Inspirational Speech From Shadow The Hedgehog

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Beautiful, Beauty - Freeform, Gen, Heartwarming, INSPIRATIONAL, Inspiration, Inspirational Speeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7





	

> "You're better than this."
> 
> -Shadow The Hedgehog


End file.
